Objections
by MadeOfTitanium
Summary: It's been a long and painful year since the famous Sherlock Holmes died and poor John Watson is just getting over his terrible loss. However his newly rebuilt walls are torn down... On his wedding day. Post season 2 oneshot, can be seen as Johnlock. Birthday fic for Unchanging Queen of Magyk


**Hey guys! I've wrote this as a birthday one shot for my good friend Unchanging Queen of Magyk! Go and check her stories out! They're amazing! Happy Birthday Ellie! Hope you all enjoy this fic!**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Sherlock in any way!**

John Watson nervously paced along the graveyard, wringing his hands together as he waited impatiently. This place was far too familiar to him. Only a year ago he had been stood here, examining the grave of his best friend. Sherlock Holmes. The words had not been damaged and the stone itself had been kept in pristine condition by both him and Mrs Hudson. Rubbing his forehead, he smiled sadly at the tombstone.

"I miss you so much Sherlock- if only you could be here today, "he sighed sadly and rested a hand on top of the stone. Ever since the day Sherlock had died, John felt a depressing emptiness. He still stayed in 221B Baker Street; and for the first few months, John would forget his friend's absence and turn around to complain about something… only to find silence. He wasn't there. He was dead. Gone forever.

The broken man closed his eyes and sighed deeply, when suddenly footsteps sounded behind him. Turning slowly, he found Molly standing next to him looking sadly at the grave.

"Hello John," she breathed. John grunted his greetings as his friend placed a hand on his shoulder. Her hand was warm on his suit and John sighed. "You know he wouldn't want you to be sad today. He'd be here complaining about having to shake people's hands and stupid little things like that before yelling that the priest is a murderer or something."

This made John smirk. It was moments like this that made him feel better. The bitter reminder of Sherlock disappeared and he felt calm. Surprisingly, his nerves hadn't taken over him and he felt spectacularly peaceful. Because, today was the day John Watson was getting married.

As John stood before the priest, he glanced over his shoulder to look at the people who were sitting behind him. He could spot Lestrade, Donovan, Mycroft, Molly, Mrs Hudson, Anderson and surprisingly Irene Adler. Amongst them were John's family and friends and his fiancé's too. His fiancée… a tall woman with luscious long blonde curls and wide blue eyes. Lynne Harness. She worked as a vet and had met John in a nearby coffee shop and the pair instantly bonded. She filled the hole in his heart that was left by Sherlock and he appreciated that. It seemed that the only way he could thank her, was to marry her. She was a kind and loving person, however she could come out with the most random and obscene comments that placed poor John in an awkward situation. But yet, his family approved of her and her family approved of him.

Doctor Watson nervously wrung his hands together, when suddenly, the familiar music began to play and everybody got to their feet. Oh god! This was it! John turned slightly and saw Lynne begin to walk down the aisle. She wore a slimming white dress and had a long veil trailing over her face. She threw a wide smile at her fiancé that was full of happiness and warmth and excitement- yet John felt utterly petrified. When she reached him, she bounced on the spot for a second before the congregation sat down behind them.

"The grace of our Lord Jesus Christ, the love of God, and the fellowship of the Holy Spirit be with you," the Priest began and the room replied and sang a short hymn before the Priest continued. "God of wonder and of joy: grace comes from you, and you alone are the source of life and love. Without you, we cannot please you; without your love, our deeds are worth nothing. Send your Holy Spirit, and pour into our hearts that most excellent gift of love, that we may worship you now with thankful hearts and serve you always with willing minds; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen."

Another hymn was sung, until it came to the part that John was dreading the most. "In the presence of God, Father, Son and Holy Spirit, we have come together to witness the marriage of John and Lynn, to pray for God's blessing on them, to share their joy and to celebrate their love. Marriage is a gift of God in creation through which husband and wife may know the grace of God. It is given that as man and woman grow together in love and trust, they shall be united with one another in heart, body and mind, as Christ is united with his bride, the Church."

John coughed loudly, trying to clear his throat and he shuffled at the priest continued.

"The gift of marriage brings husband and wife together in the delight and tenderness of sexual union and joyful commitment to the end of their lives. It is given as the foundation of family life in which children are born and nurtured and in which each member of the family, in good times and in bad, may find strength, companionship and comfort, and grow to maturity in love."

The coughing continued and Lynn frowned. "John, sweetie… are you okay?"

He nodded. "Fine, carry on."

The priest nodded before clearing his own throat to continue. "Marriage is a way of life made holy by God, and blessed by the presence of our Lord Jesus Christ with those celebrating a wedding at Cana in Galilee. Marriage is a sign of unity and loyalty which all should uphold and honour. It enriches society and strengthens community. No one should enter into it lightly or selfishly but reverently and responsibly in the sight of almighty God."

Suddenly, a phone bleeped and John spun around to see Irene texting furiously with a look of awe on her face. Shaking his head sadly, he faced back to the front.

"John and Lynn are now to enter this way of life. They will each give their consent to the other and make solemn vows, and in token of this they will each give and receive a ring. We pray with them that the Holy Spirit will guide and strengthen them, that they may fulfil God's purposes for the whole of their earthly life together," he continued happily and smiled, before his face darkened.

John smirked, if only Sherlock was here, he would love this next part.

"First, I am required to ask anyone present who knows a reason why these persons may not lawfully marry, to declare it now!"

There was a stony silence as all that could be heard was the blowing of wind coming from outside and the occasional car rolling by. Nothing.

"The vows you are about to take are to be made in the presence of God, who is judge of all and-"

The doors of the church burst open and a dark figure stood in the doorway, coat billowing in the autumn breeze. Leaves swirled around them and there was a loud gasp through the people in the room. "I OBJECT!" a familiar voice yelled. John blinked furiously and stepped down from the alter. The figure stormed forwards, scarf swept to the side and long coat fluttering around them. Black curls bounced off of his forehead and his deep blue eyes were narrowed. As John neared the figure, he looked up and choked out one word.

"Sherlock?"

Sure enough, there stood his best friend. Sherlock Holmes was very much alive. No blood or broken bones- no fractures or twisted muscles. He was completely fine. John stared for a minute, before anger crossed his face. His eyes narrowed as he stepped closer to the taller man. And he brought his fist back and punched Sherlock in the face. Both men tussled on the floor and Lestrade and Mycroft leapt to their feet, trying to separate the two friends.

Suddenly, a gun was pressed against the back of John's head and he froze. "This man is my hostage. I suggest you let us leave now or I will have to pull the trigger." Sherlock commanded and everybody backed away.

"John!" Lynn screeched, starting forwards, making Sherlock press the gun deeper into John's temple. "Let go of my husband!"

Sherlock snorted. "He's not your husband yet!" Smiling an odd grin, Sherlock pulled John backwards and out of the church before they sprinted down the pathway and into a black car. Sherlock gunned the car before the wheel squealed and they sped away from the church.

"Sherlock, what the hell do you think you're doing?" the army doctor screamed as the consultant detective sped through the streets of London. Sherlock pulled up into Baker Street and pulled his shorter friend into 221B, up the stairs and into their flat. The detective's throat became constricted as he glanced around his old flat and saw everything the same as the way he had left it. Violin placed in his chair, skull balanced on the fireplace, yellow smiley face still painted on the wall. John slumped down onto the sofa and glared up at his friend.

"You're not dead," John stated bluntly.

"Clearly not," was the short reply as Sherlock scooped up his violin and started playing a tune as John looked incredulous and shocked. "Did you ever stop believing?"

John tried to glare, only for tears to spring up in his eyes; he placed his head in a hand and sighed. "I just did." The music stopped and Sherlock squatted before his friend.

"I'm sorry. Really I am. I had to pretend though John. To make sure that you, Mrs Hudson and Lestrade were safe. It was only recently that I realised that you were all definitely safe and I could come back. And you know me. I like an entrance!" Sherlock chuckled and John looked up tearfully, before pulling his old friend into a hug.

"You were late you know," he choked out and Sherlock returned the hug, smirking.

"Sorry about that- I won't leave you hanging next time,"

҉

**This is sooo how Series 3 should begin! I would freaking love it! So yeah, happy birthday Ellie! Have a good one! Let me know your thoughts! And…**

**REVIEW!**

**\/\/\/\/\/**


End file.
